thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Harris
|status = Unknown |gender = M |height = |dob = 1978 |dod = |nationality = British |family = Frank Carter (friend) Ryan (friend) Policewoman (friend) |affiliations = Metropolitan Police Force Clive McCormack |enemies = Jamahl and the Yardies |voice = David Ramsbottom}}Harris is a character in The Getaway series who acts as a minor character in ''The Getaway'' (set in 2002). He is also possibly killed during the assault on the safe house by the Russians in ''The Getaway: Black Monday'' (set in 2004). Harris is a new DC working at Snow Hill Police Station. 2002 Harris is ordered by his superior Clive McCormack to case a crackhouse owned by the Yardies in Mission 18, The Vigilante. Frank Carter is told by a policewoman that he may be in trouble as he isn't answering his radio. Frank goes to the crackhouse and kills all of the Yardies before finding Harris on the top floor. He has been badly tortured and is unconcious, but he is alive. His partner Ryan explains to Frank that it was McCormack that told them to do this to try and uncover a link between the Yardies and Triads. Frank helps Harris regain consciousness and then gets him up on both feet. He then says he is going to have a word with McCormack. At the start of Mission 19, Stalking McCormack, Frank escorts Harris and his partner Ryan safely out of the building. Once the Yardies are all taken care of, Frank leaves them in safe hands with backup police units and goes after McCormack. Harris is in very bad shape but manages to survive. Death It is possible that Harris is killed two years later in 2004. During the events of The Getaway: Black Monday, journalist Jackie Philips is forced into hiding at a safe house for her own protection. Some police officers are told to protect her. Later, when the safe house is attacked by the Russians, Ben Mitchell and Munroe arrive on the scene to stop them. Munroe goes ahead and reports that there are dead officers all over the place. All the officers protecting Jackie have been killed. Munroe then mentions that someone called Harris is down. Just outside the door to the apartment of Jackie's apartment, the dead body of Harris can be seen. He has been shot multiple times. Presumably, he was killed by the Russian Youth or another member of the gang. It is possible that the officer named Harris who was assigned to protect Jackie is in fact Harris from the first game. Both characters don't wear a police uniform and look fairly similar, which supports that they could be the same person. In addition, the actor who played Harris from the first game, David Ramsbottom, worked on both games as a 3D and environmental artist. This therefore could suggest it is in fact him. It may however just be another officer with the name Harris that has no relation to the first game. Mission Appearances The Getaway *The Vigilante *Stalking McCormack The Getaway: Black Monday *Desperate Measures (killed) Trivia *McCormack will sometimes ask other police officers in Snow Hill if they have heard anything from Harris or Ryan in Mission 7, Filthy Business, when playing as Mark Hammond. They tell McCormack that they haven't heard anything from them and say that they should have called in by now. This is strange, given that the events of this mission, chronologically take place quite a while after Frank has saved them. After Frank has saved them, he follows McCormack from Snow Hill all the way to Charlie's Depot. McCormack spends a while in the depot and then returns to Snow Hill where Mark is waiting for him. In this amount of time, the police should have heard from Harris and Ryan, given that a good amount of time has passed. *If Harris is in fact the officer in The Getaway: Black Monday, his dead body can be seen in the mission, Desperate Measures. In addition, in Free Roaming mode, the dead officer can be seen in the same spot, outside the front door of the safe house. Category:Characters in The Getaway Category:Police Category:Status: Unknown